


Crying Your Heart Out

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Fluffy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Your Heart Out

"Baby, come to bed..."

Anton moves to curl Darcey into his arms as he finally pulls her into bed, her tears staining his shirt even as he does so. 

"Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?"

Her voice is rough and he sighs, kissing her hairline. 

"My bare hands... obviously."

He falls silent, kissing her hairline again, then smiling when she laughs wetly into his chest. 

"My hero."

"Nobody makes my girl cry... ever."

His voice is light, teasing almost and he kisses her softly, tucking her tightly into his arms. 

"Sleep baby, I've got you, nothing can hurt you here."

She sighs, snuffles, then sleeps.


End file.
